ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ' Starkclaw grinned as he headed out thinkning he'd go for a swim.— Minkstar 17:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "No silly! it means we can do whatever we want!" Molekit squeaked and danced around. ---- A growl rose in Tanglelight's throat as she saw Lavastep kick another younger warrior in the face. ''The nerve for her to just leave and come back and act all... like she can do whatever...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But what about where we sleep mom told us never to sleep without her or another cat watching us " Seedkit says Molekit rolled her eyes. "Which is better, sleeping with no one watching us in the nursery or sleeping outside camo with foxes and badgers?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay I guess " Seedkit says "Let's leave camp!" Molekit squeaked and ran out of camp before letting Seedkit reply. She ran across the border into the unknown forest, not belonging to any Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Mom wouldn't like this neither would our dad Viperclaw " Seedkit says Birdsoar sunned herself outside the warriors' den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 21:39, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Doveclaw sat back in the leaf-fall sunshine. It was nice for a cool day, he was upset about his brother disappearing but knew Viperclaw could take care of himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) During the event with Fernstar, Shadowsong had fallen asleep in her paws and fallen into the water. Thankfully, she had gotten out quickly, but in the morning, her thick pelt still hadn't dried fully.---- Darkcloud returned from a quick solo hunting trip, a blackbird hanging in his powerful jaws.'Silverstar' 18:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar perked his ears. It was now morning. He slept in his favorite tree that night but it was now about time to get home. ---- Lavastep barked orders at the warriors. "You there!" she growled pointing to Darkcloud. "Clean my nest." she meowed. Tanglelight rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was her mother, she always thought she had died bravely in a battle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong stirred in her nest, shivering from the coldness due to her water-drenched pelt.---- Darkcloud narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're an elder, but you sure smell like one and act like a crabby pile of foxdung."'Silverstar' 18:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "One and the same dear boy, now chop chop." Lavastep meowed, curling her tail over her paws. ---- Tanglelight sulked out of camp. She had never felt so mad in her life, not even when Fireblaze broke her heart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart laid outside the Warriors Den, bored as usual. She rolled over onto her back, beginning to sun herself with a warm purr. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry hag, but I don't with for you." Darkstorm growled before turning and exciting camp to resist clawing the she-cat's ears off.Silverstar 03:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep rolled her eyes and looked to Tanglelight. "You, clean it now." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm stomped on.'Silverstar' 08:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight lept at the she-cat with her claws out. Lavastep took a tiny step away and Tanglelight landed on bare ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong pricked her ears as she heard the soft thud of a leaping cat. Raising her head, she gazed out of the warrior's den blankly.'Silverstar' 19:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep laughed slightly, but Tanglelight hadn't given up. She lunghed for the mollies throat, faster then any cat could, Lavastep had begun to move away but Tanglelight had matched her speed. She bit down on the she-cats throat as hard as she could. Her blood filled her mouth and flooded onto the ground. Fernstar saw Tanglelight but was to frozen to do anything. Tanglelight let the body drop, dead, onto the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's eyes grew round with shock, her legs growing stiff and gluing her to where she stood. "Tanglelight..."'Silverstar' 19:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight snapped out of it and looked down in horror at Lavastep. And Tanglelight's pelt was covered in the scarlet blood. She heard Shadowsong say her name. She slightly looked to Shadowsong but turned away at a flash and ran out of camp into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong watched the molly leave, but she eventually pursued her at a steady pace. "Tanglelight, wait, come back! It's ok, everything's ok, we aren't mad at you!"'Silverstar' 19:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stopped, but she couldn't stop her panting. "But I ''killed ''a cat! It doesn't matter who they were or what they did I killed someone! I don't know what happened to me I just lost it!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You may have killed her, but it wasn't your fault. Lavastep provoked the fight, and, well...she got what she deserved. For all we know, she's a murderer and was planning on slowly killing off our clan." Shadowsong murmured gently.'Silverstar' 19:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I can't forgive myself." Tanglelight said wrapping her tail around her paws and closing her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lockfur looked around. Shadowsong frowned before placing herself on the ground beside the young warrior. "It's alright, young one, it's alright...things happen, we all make mistakes, even if it involves killing others. Remember, apparently I killed off all of my family because I'm cursed."--- Now calm, Darkcloud returned to camp.'Silverstar' 19:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I believe what you say but I'm still no better." Tanglelight meowed. "And you didn't kill your family by your curse, and if you did, you didn't do it with your own claws." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "And how do you know that, Tanglelight? Nobody knows, not even myself or the elders. Plus, you were yet to be born." Shadowsong began with a soft sigh, "besides, if she wasn't meant to die, Lavastep wouldn't have. StarClan decided that it was her time, and let you take her life."'Silverstar' 20:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I guess so..." Tanglelight said, standing up and splashed in a puddle to get the sticky blood off her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstreak was padding around and smelt blood. "Tanglelight?" "Besides, I'm pretty sure someone else would've killed her anyways, Darkcloud had to leave because she was driving him up the wall." Shadowsong commented a bit bitterly, rising to her paws once more.'Silverstar' 20:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Tanglelight!" she called. Tanglelight rose from the puddle when her sister called her name. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "A— Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes." Tanglelight said moving away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I ''know you're lying. Please, tell me what happened. I'm your sister. I won't judge you..." "I..." Heavy rain poured down on Tanglelight and wind whipped her face. What happened? it was calm a moment ago... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) whys it so windy? Tanglelight shook her head wildly and ran back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shreiked "there missing " Doveclaw saw Shorewillow. "We're leaving now." he meowed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "We need to find Seedkit and Molekit " Shorewillow growls "They've been missing snice you left, we looked everywhere, can't find them." Doveclaw growled back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow raced out of camp and into a territory for the loners and rogues "hello " she mews Doveclaw left camp with the others close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight paced around camp. Lavastep was on her mind. ''Shadowsong's right.... I did the right thing... who knows what she would have done if I didn't... ---- ''Flightsong sat alone by the entrance, she was staring at a puddle that had the dusk sky in it'. Who will be our medicine cat?'' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw greetd Fernstar softly before going into his den.— Minkstar 16:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded to the tom then went to his den and curled up. ---- Flightsong saw a firefly glowing outside camp. A firefly? it's leaf-bare.... she got to her paws and stumbled out of camp over to it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong rested her head on her paws as she hopelessly gazed at Fernstar's den. She wanted to tell him, she was dying to tell him her feelings, but she feared what he'd say, or how he'd act...after all, she was cursed, right?Silverstar' 01:35, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sat down after grabbing a mouse. She began to eat while thinking. ''I'm ready to let go of Lavastep's death.... I did the right thing.... I need to worry about stuff normal she-cats worry about.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:52, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm rolled a pebble until he lost it, then he was bored.---- Shadowsong got deep into thought, and quickly grew troubled. As a result, the tortoiseshell molly found it pracitcally impossible to fall asleep.Silverstar 02:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) When Tanglelight got up that morning, her thoughts were still fresh on her mind.. What do normal she-cats worry about? being pretty? ''She glanced in a puddle at her fur that had a few burrs snagged in it, and it was tangled in some places and dusty. ''Nah..... I must not be normal to not know what someone should be worrying, er, supposed to be worrying about.. --- ''Fernstar left his den, he tripped over a root on the ground. He shook his fur out, making sure no one saw that, and he sat down to groom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Sahdowsong took in a deep breath, notcing Fernstar, though she chuckled quietly as he tripped. ''Now's my chance, but...how will I do this? Maybe just ask him to go hunting...? Deciding to wing it, the primarily black she-cat slowly pushed herself out of the warrior's den. "U-Ummm, Fernstar...? Would you like to go hunting?"Silverstar 02:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar stopped his grooming when Shadowsong padded up. "Sure." he replied and stood up. "You can lead." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze padded around I don't cause commotions I am one 02:17, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong grinned, though deep down, she was extremely nervous, and felt a bit light-headed. "Alright, thanks," she murmured before quickly turning on her heels and marching from camp.'Silverstar' 02:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze glanced around I don't cause commotions I am one 02:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar followed Shadowsong, ears perked for prey. ---- Flightsong dreamed. She found a golden bee and was chasing it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong silently walked along, occasionally tasting the air for prey, until they came upon the spot where the rogues had attacked them last, by the river. "...Remember that attack?"'Silverstar' 02:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded. He wondered if the rogues had left. They probably did because of Shadowsong's 'curse' ---- Flightsong sniffed the bee. It disappeared. She looked around for it, then a starry cat was in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked without any fear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes. "Yeah, thanks for saving me...I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't cut in."'Silverstar' 02:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "You probably would have been able to fight your way out." Fernstar meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) The molly shrugged. "You never know, you never know..."'Silverstar' 02:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar heard a alram cry above his head, a sparrow was flying away from a bush. He leaped into the air and caught it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched, surprised, but also amazed. "Nice catch,"'Silverstar' 02:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar hid the sparrow under a snow covered bramble and sniffed around for more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 14:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay